


Grey

by ThistlesAndRoses



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistlesAndRoses/pseuds/ThistlesAndRoses
Summary: Well life has those grey days.





	Grey

Grey. That was all one could describe today. You didn’t know what it was exactly that put you in this mood just that you woke up and everything felt grey.

The cold seeped into your bones in the night and to leave the so-called warmth of the cocoon of blankets seemed like the most torturous thing in the world. A shock ran through you as you placed your feet on the harsh ice floor. You nearly gave up on leaving the bed then and there but you steeled your nerve, clenched your teeth and placed them firmly on the floor.

Slowly you rose stiff with sleep and stretched your limbs until you slouched with a sigh of satisfaction. Dragging your feet, you made your way through the still dark house toward the cold tiny kitchen. You opened the fridge. The light had broken weeks ago, you told yourself you would fix it tomorrow. You knew this was a lie, you’d been telling yourself this ever since it first broke.

Reaching blindly into the fridge you grasped the milk before stumbling towards the kitchen counter and setting it down. Opening the cupboard to your right you took a bowl out before shutting the cupboard door. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the kitchen.

You searched the kitchen for a single box of cereal only to find it stale and tasteless upon discovery. You gave a sigh of resignation before carrying the box toward the bowl and milk. In the background the slap of rain on the pavement outside registered in your mind. You didn’t plan on going out today anyway.

You poured the cereal into the bowl, half of it was just the dust and crumbs of the cereal flakes. You turn towards the milk and uncap it before moving to pour it in the bowl. 

Nothing. No milk pours into your bowl.

You turn towards the bottle of milk, brows furrowed in confusion. Upon seeing the problem your expression changes from confusion to disgust.

The milk had gone off again. 

You watch as it splats into your small breakfast and sigh before moving to throw the milk and cereal away.

You move around the kitchen to collect supplies to make toast with only one thought on your mind.

Today was definitely grey.


End file.
